1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal restraint systems, and more particularly to a retractable leash support.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,892; 3,716,029; 4,620,506; 5,575,241 and 6,055,939, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse animal restraint systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical animal restraint system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved animal restraint system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.